


Feliz Cumpleaños, Ji

by paxton1976



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Best Friends, Birthday, Birthday Cake, Long-Distance Friendship, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 15:06:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9240590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paxton1976/pseuds/paxton1976
Summary: It's been a low-key eighteenth birthday, but the best part is when Guang Hong is surprised by his best friend.The chiming from the other room caught his attention, letting him know that someone was trying to FaceTime him. He quickly made his way to his room and sagged into his chair. He opened his laptop, grinned excitedly, and clicked on the answer icon.“Feliz Cumpleaños, Ji!”“Uh..yeah, what does that mean?” he asked. His best friend was Mexican-American, so he tended to alternate between Spanish and English.“Happy Birthday!” Leo translated excitedly. He carded a hand through his hair and yawned. Guang Hong realized that Leo's surroundings were ensconced in dark, the light of his screen casting shadows around the room.“Leo, what time is it there?”“Um, it is...,” he hesitated, looking down at the clock on the screen, “Three in the morning. I would have called you earlier but by the time you woke up I was practice. Then you were in school all day and yeah. I wanted to wish you a happy birthday first thing in your morning, but it didn't quite work out. So I set my alarm to surprise you when you got home. Speaking of, you're late.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the YOIWeek2017 Prompt Event happening from Jan 7-13. There are a ton of artists and writers contributing to this event, and let me tell you from what I've seen it's pretty awesome so far. I saw the post on tumblr earlier this afternoon on a fellow writer's blog. I don't normally do challenges but this one just drew me in. I really like the prompts and the initial ideas that have popped into my head. I'm really going to try to contribute a work every day (cross your fingers for time). 
> 
> So the prompt I chose today was Guang Hong's birthday. Our most favorite Chinese skater turned 18 today and this is a great way to celebrate.
> 
> Only note I have is Leo's happy birthday wish and song are "Happy Birthday" in Spanish. As this is a language I don't know, I hope I didn't slaughter it. If I did, please let me know. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Subscribe so you can stay updated for this event!
> 
> * * *

You can follow me on tumblr [here](http://paxohana.tumblr.com). Stay up to date on latest chapters, story progress, if you have an idea, or just want to give a shout out! You guys are what drives me, and I so appreciate every one of you.

 

 

He raced up the stairs of the apartment building, taking two at a time. It had been a long day and he was anxious to watch videos of the Russian Nationals. They had taken place a few weekends ago, but he had been so busy he hadn't had a chance to catch up. His coach had given him the day off so he knew exactly how he was going to spend it.

He flung the door open and flew into the apartment, slinging his bag into a nearby corner. He heard soft humming in the kitchen. He smiled and made his way towards the pleasant sound.

When he reached the kitchen, he pressed a kiss to his mother's cheek. He turned to open the fridge, rummaging for something to drink. The sprint up the stairs wore him out more than he thought. He smirked, realizing he could tell his coach that he had done some cardio that day.

“Welcome home. How was school?”

“It was ok. Same old, same old,” he replied, choosing a bottle of flavored water. He twisted the cap off and leaned against the counter, bringing the bottle to his lips and taking several gulps.

“Did anyone at school wish you a happy birthday?” his mom asked.

He told her about the card the students in his year had signed. One of them even made him a new avatar for his instagram account. It had been a decent day: low key but pleasant. Just the kind he liked.

“You have mail on the counter. I think you're already a celebrity,” she said, chuckling as she scraped ginger into the frying pan.

“Nah. I won't be one until I make it to Hollywood,” he joked back, winking at her. He went to the counter separating the small kitchen from the living area, sifting through the mail on top. There were several envelopes for him from different parts of the world. His eyebrows shot up when he saw the return addresses.

“Oh, before I forget. Your laptop has been chiming for a while. I think someone has been trying to FaceTime you,” his mom said offhandedly.

“Thanks, Mom,” he said, taking a step towards his room.

“Happy Birthday, my little rainbow. I love you,” his mom said, halting him. A blush crept into his cheeks as it always did when she used his childhood nickname. He went back to her and squeezed her tightly.

“Thanks, Mom. I love you too. Can you let me know when Dad gets home? We can all have dinner together.”

“Dad was told he had to stay later tonight. He said he's very sorry and would like to make it up by taking you out to dinner next weekend.”

His shoulders fell and the happy expression left him. It was the same every year. He wished they lived somewhere else, somewhere that bosses couldn't change their employees schedules on a whim.

The chiming from the other room caught his attention, letting him know that someone was trying to FaceTime him. He quickly made his way to his room and sagged into his chair. He opened his laptop, grinned excitedly, and clicked on the answer icon.

“Feliz Cumpleaños, Ji!”

“Uh..yeah, what does that mean?” he asked. His best friend was Mexican-American, so he tended to alternate between Spanish and English.

“Happy Birthday!” Leo translated excitedly. He carded a hand through his hair and yawned. Guang Hong realized that Leo's surroundings were ensconced in dark, the light of his screen casting shadows around the room.

“Leo, what time is it there?”

“Um, it is...,” he hesitated, looking down at the clock on the screen, “Three in the morning. I would have called you earlier but by the time you woke up I was practice. Then you were in school all day and yeah. I wanted to wish you a happy birthday first thing in your morning, but it didn't quite work out. So I set my alarm to surprise you when you got home. Speaking of, you're late.”

Sudden alarm set in at the thought of his best friend being upset with him. The panic evaporated when he saw the teasing grin creeping along Leo's face. Guang Hong stuck his tongue out, making the other man laugh.

“A friend wanted to give me a present. She made an avatar for my Instagram account,” he explained, shaking a USB stick in front of the screen.

“Oh, I want to see!” Leo said excitedly.

“Ok. I do too. I haven't look at it yet. I hope it isn't something terrible,” he said hesitantly. He pulled the plastic cap off and pushed the stick in his laptop. He clicked a few icons and the picture popped up on his screen. He smiled happily, dragging the file to his hard drive folder. He dragged it again to the chat window.

“What do you think?”

“That's awesome, Ji. She captured all of your great moments at China. I think it's a great present,” Leo offered, “Did you get anything else?”

“Hmm..not really. Phichit wished me a Happy Birthday and tagged me. He used that picture of all of us at China. Can you believe I've gotten over 100k followers since he did that? Unreal,” he said, thoroughly amazed that so many people thought he was that interesting.

“I'm not surprised. Phichit has some amazing connections,” Leo mused. Their Thai friend was a king when it came to social media. How the man had over 47 million followers was beyond them.

“Oh! I did get some mail,” he said, picking up the small stack of cards on his desk.

“Well, open them up! Let's see who they are from!” Leo prodded. Guang Hong laughed at his friend's impatience.

“Ok, ok,” he said, carefully opening the first one.

“Ji. It's a card. Obliterate the envelope!”

“No, I don't want the card to get ruined!” he said, slightly shocked. As the young man was delicate and careful with everything around him, his friend preferred to barrel through obstacles.

He removed the card from the ivory envelope and quickly read it. He smiled softly and lifted it to show Leo.

“I can't see what it says,” Leo said, squinting his eyes as if the action would make the screen clearer.

“Thinking of you on your birthday and wishing you happiness always. Happy Birthday! It's from the Russian Club,” he said, looking back at the signatures. He burst into laughter before lifting the card in front of the screen and pointing at a message.

“Even Yuri signed it! It says 'Happy Birthday or whatever'. He's not as horrible as everyone says he is,” Guang Hong snickered.

“He's just emo. Next!”

They spent the next half hour going through the cards Guang Hong received. Christophe sent him one that had him turning a thousand shades of red.

“What's up with the fire, Ji?”

Guang Hong dropped his head on his desk and held the card up. Hysterical laughter erupted moments later. He looked back to the screen, watching Leo wipe tears from his eyes. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself.

“Oh, that's good. Leave it to Christophe to send you one with a picture of a half naked lady. What did he say?”

“I am _**NOT**_ reading what he wrote!” Guang Hong yelled, embarrassed.

“That good, eh?” Leo teased. The glare he got from the young man made him smile.

“I really like the one Viktor and Yuuri sent. It was very sweet,” he gushed. Everyone knew that Guang Hong looked up to Viktor and was equally impressed with Yuuri. They had all met and got along well at China.

“Those two are comical. They think they're fooling everyone. Everyone knows they're dating,” Leo said.

“Yeah. They were really cute together at the restaurant.”

“Wait,” Leo said suddenly, catching Guang Hong's attention.

“What?”

“Did they send one card or two?”

“One. See,” Guang Hong held the card up, showing him the signatures.

“Yeah, definitely together. That's a coupley thing to do.”

Guang Hong laughed at his friend. They spent the next hour talking about what was new in their lives, the outcomes of Nationals, prospects of Four Continents and Worlds. Both had modified their programs to showcase their strengths and were confident they would do well. They also looked forward to seeing each other again.

“Hey, what's your mom doing?”

“I don't know. Last time I was in the kitchen she was making dinner,” Guang Hong said, suddenly sad as he remembered his father wouldn't be there for his birthday.

“Hey, what's up with the face?” Leo asked.

“Dad won't be here tonight. I had really hoped he would be able to spend at least a little of my day with me,” he sighed, “Well, there's always next year.”

“I'm sorry, Ji.”

Guang Hong shrugged him off.

“Well, I should let you get back to sleep. Thanks for calling, Leo. I really appreciate it,” he said, placing his hand on the mouse to disconnect.

“WAIT!” Leo yelled, holding his hands up.

“What?”

“Just hang on,” the man repeated. He picked up his phone, pressed several buttons on the screen and waited. A popular rock song sounded, signaling a new message. He smiled and looked back at the screen. Moments later, he heard a gentle rapping on his door. His mother entered seconds later, holding a plate with a large cupcake. It was yellow cake with chocolate frosting, the top covered with multi-colored sprinkles. Guang Hong's jaw dropped as his mom walked slowly to him.

“Feliz cumpleaños a ti.”

He whipped his head back to the computer screen, watching as his best friend sang. Leo's eyes twinkled as he sang.

“Feliz cumpleaños a ti.”

He looked back to his mom as she placed the saucer on his desk. He stared at the treat in front of him, a million thoughts going through his mind.

“Feliz cumpleaños querido Ji.”

He gazed back at the screen, tears slowly filling his eyes.

“Feliz cumpleaños a ti,” Leo ended the song, smiling brightly.

Guang Hong's mom struck a match and lit the candle in the cupcake. He looked from his mom to the screen. He stared at the cake for what seemed like an eternity.

“You do know you're supposed to make a wish and then blow the candle out, right?” Leo teased, laughing at his friend's awe.

“Oh yeah,” he replied. He paused for a moment, squeezing his eyes shut before blowing out the candle. His mom clapped softly, patting his shoulder before leaving his room.

“Well, take a bite. Tell me how it tastes,” Leo instructed. Guang Hong lifted the fork and took a small bite. He closed his eyes, savoring the explosion of flavors.

“Ji, it's a cupcake. You're not supposed to use a fork.”

“I want to enjoy it, Leo.” He smiled when his best friend chuckled.

“I'm glad you like it.”

“How did you manage to do this?” Guang Hong asked.

“Well, I knew I wouldn't be able to hang out with you so I thought of something you would enjoy. I know how much you loved cake last time you came to America, so I was going to send one to you. But do you know how expensive it is to ship a cake to China??” Leo gaped. Guang Hong laughed at his expression.

“Judging by the look on your face, quite a bit.”

“Yeah, more than I pay my coach in a month,” he laughed, eyes crinkling in amusement at Guang Hong's shock, “Anyways, I talked to my coach and we came up with the cupcake idea. So my coach asked your coach to ask for your mom's phone number. I texted your mom and she agreed to bake it for you. I mailed the frosting and sprinkles to her. She said she had a cake recipe you really enjoyed. And that's how you got your cupcake.”

“Hey Leo?”

“Hey?”

“This is the best present I've ever gotten,” he said softly. Leo smiled sweetly at him.

“Well, I don't know about that. Your avatar is pretty awesome!” he joked.

“Yeah, it is. The cupcake is better.”

“I'm glad you like it. I'm going to try to crash for a little longer. It's almost six here and I have class in three hours. I'm glad I got to talk with you though,” Leo said.

“Me too. I'm sorry you had to wake up in the middle of the night.”

“Pfft. Isn't that what best friends are for?” Leo scoffed, waving away the young man's concern.

“Yeah, it is. Thanks, Leo.”

“You are quite welcome. Enjoy the rest of your cupcake.”

“I will,” Guang Hong replied, smiling. He moved his mouse above the end call button and lifted a finger to press it.

“Hey Ji?”

“Hey?”

“Happy Birthday.”

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to check out my other Yuri!!! on Ice fics!
> 
> You can find them [here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paxton1976/pseuds/paxton1976).


End file.
